


Twice as Wet

by KaytiKazoo



Series: Must Be Something In The Water [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Rain Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKazoo/pseuds/KaytiKazoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A date night ends in Malia and Kira being wet, in more than one way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twice as Wet

Malia smiled across the table at her girlfriend, holding her hand in the candlelight. It was their monthly standing date night that they had started to schedule due to their busy lives. If they didn’t make time for each other, they didn’t have time for each other, and it had caused more than a few problems in their relationship. Every month, they got dressed up and picked a fancy restaurant, or their favorite diner depending on budget, and went out together. It wasn’t the most romantic way to plan a date, with a schedule book and the date written tentatively in pencil. But still, it was better than not having any time together.

Kira looked beautiful in the dimmed overhead lights, her face illuminated by the candle that the waitress had lit between them. Her hair was pulled to the side and braided, her make up down simply, and she was wearing that dress that Malia loved, the strapless checkered dress she always wore underneath a leather jacket. It drove Malia crazy, all of Kira’s skin out in the open and not being able to touch it. She wanted, _oh god_ , she wanted to, though. It didn’t help that Kira kept rubbing her ankle against Malia’s like some kind of taunt.

"I still can’t believe that I got so lucky,” Kira muttered, stroking Malia’s hand with her thumb. She gave Malia a small, almost smile and looked down at her place setting. They had decided on one of the more expensive Italian restaurants in town since their budget allowed a little more frivolity than normal, and Malia was glad she got to see her girlfriend like this. “I’m always working or studying, and I never get to see you, or you’re heading out the door when I get home. But I wouldn’t change it for anything because you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I’m glad that Scott and I fell apart, honestly, because as much as I liked him, he’s not you.”

Malia blushed.

“No one has made me as happy as you have, and I wouldn’t want anyone else but you. I love that I get to wake up next to you in the morning, and watch dumb cop shows with you, and mock Scott and Stiles with you, and do all the dumbs things that couples do.”

Malia still wasn’t used to the heat in her cheeks, although Kira did shower Malia with praise and love often enough that she should be. It wasn’t that she wasn’t loved as a child, because she was, and it wasn’t that she didn’t think she didn’t deserve the love, because she did. It was just that she loved Kira so much that she never expected Kira to love her that much back.

“I know I don’t say it often,” Malia said, taking Kira’s doe-eyed expression to her advantage and bumping her own ankle into Kira’s. “But I feel the same way. You are the only person I want to share my space with, and I feel comfortable enough to be _myself_ with you. I can be blunt and wild around you and you still love me. I’m the one that got lucky.”

Kira’s small, shy smile split into a grin.

“I think I might just keep you,” she teased, rubbing more of her leg against Malia’s.

“Alright, here you guys go! I’m sorry about your wait! One spaghetti and meatballs, extra sauce, and one manicotti. Have a great meal! If you need anything else, I’ll be dashing around!” their waitress, some perky high school student, said, sliding their plates skillfully onto the table before flitting away.

Malia watched her, because she was interesting to say the least. She was very bouncy, and very chatty, and-

“She reminds me of Stiles,” Malia said, nodding after the waitress. “Does he have a sister?”

“No, he’s an only child.”

“I feel like they could be siblings.”

“Not every hyper person is related to Stiles.”

Malia shrugged.

“Eat your manicotti,” Kira laughed, nudging Malia with her foot.

Their date nights are nice, eating at a restaurant that doesn’t serve their food on plastic trays or in paper bags, their legs tangled beneath the table, sitting in companionable silence. They were always quiet when they ate, but Malia was pretty sure that was because she was still part wilding. When there was food in front of her, she could only focus on that food until there was no more food. Kira, thankfully, had gotten used to this over their years together. She had tried to rein in her feral side, but Kira had also assured her that she didn’t need to.

“I love you, even if and because you were raised by wolves,” Kira had told her when Malia had shared the self-conscious thoughts niggling at her mind. “I don’t care if you shovel food into your mouth as fast as you can, or if- I don’t know. I love you, Malia, for all your quirks and feral-ness. I love you.”

They shared a dessert of tiramisu, the only part of a meal that Malia would share because she was already satiated by the entre, and paid for their dinner. As soon as they stepped from the restaurant, they let out a groan. It was pouring and they had decided to walk the few blocks from their apartment instead of driving. Unfortunately, they had to pass through campus to get to their apartment, and there was close to no coverage at any of the buildings.

“Well,” Malia said, “we were gonna get wet tonight anyway.”

“Malia Elise!”

“What?”

“You- You spend too much time with Stiles.” Kira punched her playfully.

“Come on, Kira. The faster we get home, the faster I can get you out of that dress.”

Malia took her girlfriend’s hand, and together they stepped into the rain. Luckily it was a warm night, and the rain wasn’t so cold that it wasn’t enjoyable.

She watched Kira’s braid start to drip with the rain, her eyelashes thick with it, a small drop rolling off her nose.

“Stop looking at me like that,” Kira said, rolling her eyes.

“ _You_ spend too much time with Cora,” Malia teased, before pressing her girlfriend into the wall of the nearest building. Malia thought that maybe it was the lecture hall, but it was dark and raining and there was no one around so it didn’t matter. She kissed Kira hard and wet, rain slicking their mouths, sliding her tongue easily against Kira’s lips, asking permission. Kira opened for Malia, her body relaxing into the kiss. She slid her hands into Malia’s loose hair, pulling and holding her close to her. The leather jacket was cold against Malia’s skin, but Kira’s skin was hot where Malia brushed her hands.

She slid a leg between Kira’s and slipped one hand below the line of her dress, pushing it up slowly. She brushed her fingertips over Kira’s underwear teasingly then her belly, coming to push the underside of Kira’s bra up to cup her breast. She moaned into Malia’s mouth as she tweaked Kira’s peaked nipple between two fingers. She moved her hand away, then, dancing fleeting touches back over her girlfriend’s stomach to the waistline of her underwear.

“Please,” Kira whispered into the kiss as Malia teased, tucking just her fingertips below the elastic. “Malia, please.”

She let her hand wander deeper into Kira’s underwear, finding a dampness that had nothing to do with the rain.

“Didn’t know you were so voyeuristic,” Malia commented, dropping kisses into Kira’s neck. “Should have done this before.”

“Keep that in mind,” Kira groaned, heading dropping back to expose her throat. Malia attacked it eagerly, leaving behind a small bruise which she kissed gently as it blossomed. She kneeled down and tugged Kira’s underwear off, kissing her thighs and tucked the cute cotton pair of panties into her jacket pocket before standing. She scooped Kira up off her feet, keeping her in place against the wall using her own hips.

The rain was chilled against them, but it didn’t deter them but spurred them on, cooling their heated skin.

She hiked Kira’s dress up over her hips and held her up using one hand and slipped her hand back between Kira’s legs. She easily found Kira’s clit, hot and slick, rubbing her fingers around it. Kira make small, pleased noises as Malia worked, kissing whatever skin she could get to.

“Please,” she begged, canting her hips forward into Malia’s touches.

Malia slid her fingers down and pressed two slowly inside of Kira before curling her fingers, her thumb brushing intermittently into Kira’s clit. She could barely hear the sounds Kira was making over the rain hitting the pavement, but she could feel them rumbling in Kira’s body as she fingered her. She loved feeling Kira against her, getting her so turned on that she didn’t care where they did it as long as Malia touched her in some way. She loved Kira, and everything about her. She loved the way that Kira moaned, and tried to press her entire body both closer and away from Malia like she wasn’t entirely sure what she wanted, and the way that she never swore as much as when they were fucking.

Even now, pressed into the brick wall of what was most likely the lecture hall, Kira was cursing like a sailor with her hips pushing into Malia’s and then back against the wall.

Malia switched her thumb to lazy circles while her fingers pressed directly into a spot that she noticed made Kira more vocal. She wanted to taste Kira, bring her to the edge using her tongue, but she wasn’t sure they could get away with it. She would get to it, though, before the end of the night. She would make sure of it. She wanted to get Kira off.

“Oh, god,” she heard, kissing Kira’s collarbone, nosing aside her braid and jacket to get to it. “I’m close already.”

“Good,” Malia murmured, sucking water from where it had accumulated in the dip of her collar. Kira whined. “You gonna come for me, baby?”

“Oh, oh, right there,” Kira groaned, her body beginning to shake. “So good. So _good,_ baby. More. More, baby. Fuck, fuck, I’m gonna, shit, fuck, come on.”

Malia urged her own with quiet murmurs against her skin, fingering her fast, her thumb moving in tandem. Kira hooked her legs tight around Malia’s waist and pressed her toes into the small of her back, her groans and whimpers overpowering the sound of the rain in Malia’s ears. She always came quietly, even if the leading up to was loud and raucous. Her body couldn’t decide what she wanted, shaking and stilling, her mouth falling open and her head tilting back, her chest heaving as she took in deep breaths.

Malia was in love with Kira.

It was as simple as that.

Malia slid her hand out of Kira, and popped her fingers into her mouth before the rain washed the slick cum away. She moaned around the taste, before letting Kira down.

“God, who knew- This is so hot,” Kira muttered, her hair now soaked as well as her dress and her jacket. “We can do this again, right?”

“Absolutely, babe,” Malia cooed, smoothing some of the small hairs on Kira’s forehead back. “I’ll do anything you want.”

“Do you want to?” Kira asked.

“I lost my virginity outside,” Malia reminded her. “I’m a kinky motherfucker.”

“Yeah, but you’re _my_ kinky motherfucker.”

Malia grinned, leaning in to kiss her girlfriend, licking at the seam of her lips again when Kira turned them so Malia was against the wall.

“Time to return the favor,” Kira said with a smile, dropping to her knees in the wet grass. She slid down Malia’s underwear, a much less cute pair than Kira had had on, and struggled getting them off around Malia’s boots. She finally pocketed the underwear, but instead of rising to her feet, she hooked one of Malia’s legs over her shoulder.

One hand snuck up to hold Malia’s, which Malia clung to desperately as Kira licked haphazardly against Malia’s clit. She closed her mouth over it, giving Malia no chance to ease into it, instead sucking and licking in equal measure. Kira, strangely, didn’t waste time with foreplay because she knew Malia liked to give it but not receive it. Malia was always more interested in getting off as soon as possible, rather than trying to draw out the experience. Not that she didn’t like spending time with her partner, because Kira was the love of her life.

It didn’t matter. Kira knew what she liked.

With her free hand, she drove two fingers into Malia without hesitation and like the skilled goddess that she was, found the spot that curled Malia’s toes inside her boots. She didn’t moan like Kira did, didn’t become vocal or profane, but her body moved more than she wanted it to. She lost control of her limbs, which led to Kira holding her hand as an anchor of sorts. It was a reminder of where she was, who she was with. None of her other partners had cared about her loss of special awareness during sex, the way she blissed out and forgot who she was sometimes (if it was really good sex, like it was with Kira). Kira was the only one who cared, who did anything to counterbalance it. She held Malia’s hand, and reminded her that she was there, they were together, and nothing was going to happen while Kira was there.

Kira squeezed her hand, dragging her back to the moment, her tongue sweeping up and down her clit as she traced patterns. She felt full with Kira’s fingers sliding in and out of her easily, dizzy as she tried to figure out the pattern around her clit, until she let herself fall into it.

“Kira,” she whimpered, the only word she ever said during sex.

She felt the swelling in her belly, low and hot, beginning to explode and spill out through her. She wanted it, too. She wanted to release of coming, the pleasure of her partner giving that to her. Getting herself off was good, but this, this was even better. It was all of the good things in the world all rolled into a single event, a single implosion inside of her.

Kira was always proud to make her come, grinning smugly up at her as she finished riding her high. The water began to wash away the cum that shined on Kira’s mouth and chin as Malia pulled her girlfriend to her feet.

“Kira,” Malia whispered, moving in to kiss away the rest.

“Sex in the rain is so much better than kissing in the rain,” Kira stated, sneaking a kiss to Malia’s nose. “We should _definitely_ find a way to do it again.”

“I’m okay with that,” Malia answered, playing with the wet braid laying on Kira’s jacket. “But right now, I want to get you home and get you out of those clothes so you don’t get sick, and so I can see you naked sometime tonight.”

“I’m okay with that,” Kira echoed before she stepped away. “Race you.”

And she took off towards their apartment, sending a playful grin over her shoulder. A challenge.

Malia was in love with that girl, there was no doubt about that.

She grinned and started to run.


End file.
